


June 7, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos pursued Silver Banshee by many Metropolis shops.





	June 7, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Scowling, Amos pursued Silver Banshee by many Metropolis shops. After a tentacle emerged from his mouth, he used it to disarm her. He watched as she winced and scowled at him. The tentacle returned to him slowly. ''You won't rob another jewelry shop when I'm around,'' he said to her. Amos viewed Silver Banshee tensing and then flying from him. He approached the item she dropped. It was time for him to return Silver Banshee's silver necklace to the shop she managed to steal from seconds ago.

THE END


End file.
